


Suiting Up

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Danger, Drabble, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, prompts, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Prompt sent on July 18th, 2017?? No freaking way! this message has been in my inbox for that long? that’s crazy!Why are you naked? (changed to are you naked)You need to leaveAre you hitting on me?





	Suiting Up

For all his agility, Peter didn’t exactly have super speed. It took him more than a minute or so to change in and out of his suit. And yet when he started off as Spider-man, he would risk changing in an alley by a dumpster. But much to his enjoyment, Spider-man was growing in popularity and with that more caution was warranted. He stashed his suit at the bottom of his backpack. He rarely made it home from school without getting derailed by crime and his moral compass.

Then you moved to town. No…you moved into the same building as Peter and May.

Only his hopelessly teenage crush on you could rival his duty to the neighborhood.

“Do you wanna walk home together sometime,” you’d suggested, shy but still bolder than him. “You know…since we’re heading to the same place? Maybe you have some short cuts and can show me around?”

“S-s-sure, yeah,” Peter had responded with some physical prodding from Ned that day.

Since then, Peter has been lucky enough to make it home with you without the need to suit up. But his neighborhood was rarely quiet for long. The day finally came when he had to ditch you for Spider-man.

(Honestly, he’d lasted longer than usual based on his track record with Liz and Ned).

The corner market was being robbed.

“Oh my god,” you whispered. “What do we do? Should we call the cops?” The two of you ducked away from the shop window. Rather than pulling you to safety, Peter started to back away.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I have to go!” He ran off towards an alley without much thought. He didn’t realize you chased after him.

“Hey! Peter! What the hell? Where are you going?”

Not very chivalrous, Peter would’ve admitted, but your safety and the cashier’s safety was more important. He didn’t have much time to think about where to change. He defaulted to changing behind a dumpster.

“Peter? P-peter?”

He looked up to find you peeking around the corner of the dumpster. “Umm… **are you naked?”**

“N-noo? I mean…” Who was he kidding? You’d caught him in nothing but his boxers. “No,” he sighed. “ **You need to leave.**  You need to get away from here. It’s dangerous.”

“Yeah, I get that…but why are stripping? Is this a fetish thing?” You winced. “Does danger do things for you?  **Are you hitting on me?** ”

“What?!” Peter balked. “No. nonono! Not at all!” The sound of sirens alerted the both of you the the end of the criminal activity out on the street. Grumbling, he started to shirk his jeans back on. He pretended not to notice you checking him out. No one but Ned really knew about how his body had changed once he’d become Spider-man. “I just…I don’t have an explanation,” he sighed.

“Oh…okay,” you blushed, looking a little embarrassed. “Um…’cause I was about to ask if you’re like some wannabe vigilante? My old hometown had a few of those people who thought they could be the next addition to the Avengers,” you chuckled.

“Haha, that’s weird,” Peter said under his breath, hooking his backpack onto his shoulders. “I’m not a wannabe vigilante, though.”

“Okay good. I think it too dangerous for normal people.”

“Well…maybe I’m not normal,” Peter teased. The two of you exited the alley onto the street to see the police escorting the robber out of the store and into a cop car.

“Oh, I’d agree with that. Not just any normal person strips down in an alley,” you giggled.

“Well, you are still new to the neighborhood. It may surprise you. I might surprise you.”

“I don’t know how you can top what just happened,” you laughed and hooked your hand in the bend of Peter’s elbow. He hadn’t scared you off yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a big fan of the title and it feels kinda similar to “Late Night Chivalry” but I actually wrote this one first lol


End file.
